


［蚌殼］分享喜悅，平安喜樂

by alicelee



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelee/pseuds/alicelee
Summary: 一些日本行的文





	［蚌殼］分享喜悅，平安喜樂

李相赫溜進裴俊植的房間的時候，對方身上那件柴犬睡衣已經換下來了。  
「什麼啊⋯這樣就換下來了嗎？」有點可惜的看向開著的行李箱，他一邊嘟噥一邊爬上和自己房間配置一樣的床，躲進棉被裡。  
「怎麼？你想穿嗎？」  
「才不要。難得你看起來比較順眼了。」  
「什麼啊⋯是犬派嗎？」  
「是土豆派喔。」  
「我以為你會回答是“是俊植派”呢。」  
「怎麼可能，你大概排在冬天之後吧。」  
「啊啊真是討厭鬼，明明都跑來一起睡了。」  
「明明就是你拜託我的，不然我走了啊。」  
李相赫扭動身體作勢要從被抱著的姿勢掙脫開，果不其然的被抱的死死的，讓他的嘴角忍不住翹的更高了些。  
「你終於刮鬍子了嗎？」  
「因為不刮你都不讓我親嘛——」  
大狗語氣，可憐巴巴，都是假的。  
沒有給予回覆，反倒是把裴俊植手中的遙控器搶了過來，無視對方長長的一聲喂———，開始挑選想看的節目即使被環抱著，手也靈活的很，遙控器的原持有者腦筋一轉，雙手就開始騷擾敏感的腰間，果然逗得對方扭動大笑，手一滑就讓遙控器丟了出去，撞到床角躺在地上。

『啊—啊—嗯哼、呀⋯』

也不知道是玩鬧中按到轉台，還是撞到床角的那一下切換了頻道，結果就是螢幕畫面從足球轉成了色情片。  
兩個人都愣了一下，先反應過來的是裴俊植，但他想的不是趕緊轉台或關掉，而是一些情侶的情趣。  
一把把李相赫抱回懷裡，終於刮了鬍子的臉湊到耳邊，「相赫也會自己看這樣的片嗎？」說話的同時還把手貼上他的腰間。  
李相赫的臉以肉眼可見的速度紅了起來，但倒也不是因為片子，而是他的腦海中不斷播放著裴俊植對自己做一樣的事情的樣子。  
「初中和高中的時候⋯⋯看過幾次⋯⋯」  
一說出口他就後悔了，為什麼要回答呢？為什麼每次都會不小心被裴俊植牽著走？特別是當他眨著眼看向自己，或是用充滿磁性的聲音在耳邊呢喃的時候。  
他覺得自己有必要反擊回去，而不是就這樣被牽著走，於是翻了個身，雙手撐在裴俊植身體的兩次，直勾勾的盯著對方看，「俊植呢？」  
溫熱的手游移到了後腰，猝不及防一口親了上去，  
「喜歡你之後就沒看過了。」  
＊  
電視被關掉了。  
女優的聲音聽起來是很痛而不是舒服，裴俊植這麼說，相赫叫得好聽多了。就著這麼一句話，李相赫今天比平常還倔，寧可咬著裴俊植的肩膀也不想發出一點聲音。  
「不要這樣嘛⋯⋯啊，是這裡嗎？」手指蹭過某個點的時候肩膀上的力道加重了一下，他開始刻意在附近打圈，時重時輕的按壓，身上的人全身緊繃又微微顫抖，「你別⋯⋯嗚、不，不要這樣⋯啊、裴、俊、植！嗯⋯不行、不行了啊、」  
要射之前裴俊植硬生生的停手，看準了李相赫的好強，不會輕易開口要求什麼，他難能掌握全局的時候當然不會放過，「你⋯⋯為什麼⋯⋯啊啊算了。」  
也不是第一次被這樣對待，李相赫雖然滿腹委屈卻也想到了該怎麼辦，他主動湊過去咬上對方的嘴唇，靈活的手握著對方的性器——裝什麼啊，明明自己也這樣了，他忍不住想——另一隻手撐著肩頭，緩緩坐了下去。  
全程他都瞪著裴俊植不可置信的眼神。  
「啊—真是的，太狡猾了。」雖然嘴上這麼說，但裴俊植覺得自己幸福的快死掉了，回應親吻的同時，扣著對方的腰，開始認真辦事。  
騎乘的姿勢進的很深，陰莖的前端不斷蹭過敏感點，快感像一波一波沖刷著兩人，李相赫沒辦法像剛才控制住自己的喘息與呻吟，染著情慾的聲音甜甜膩膩的，即使是單音節的哀吟也勾得裴俊植興奮到不行，感覺到身體裡的東西有再漲大的反應，他反射的繃緊身體同時也加緊了後穴，換來只要更激烈的抽插。  
他的身體早就習慣了這樣的疼愛，配合著裴俊植的動作收縮吞吐，前端的性器也隨著自己一震一震的摩擦在對方的肚腹上，體溫隨著情慾增高，前後夾擊的快感讓李相赫的意識開始模糊，全身也酥麻無力，只想裴俊植讓自己舒服。  
稍微停頓了一下，裴俊植把他往後放倒，還不忘墊了顆枕頭在腰後，雙手撐在兩側，在領子以下的地方留下細細密密的牙痕。  
「嗚、俊植慢點⋯啊哼、我⋯我⋯不行、啊⋯⋯」  
「相赫啊⋯⋯跟相赫在一起的話就不需要片子了。」  
＊  
裴俊植是被踹醒的。  
這已經算不錯了，加害人原本的目標是要把自己踹下床，但是因為（被）縱慾過度，全身都還酸軟，力道只能把最近又有些胖起來的他踹醒。  
「明明昨天你也很開心⋯⋯啊、不要再踢了啦。」  
裴俊植覺得委屈，明明最主動的是李相赫，後來在浴室的那次也沒有拒絕——如果那幾聲讓自己更興奮的嬌喘不算的話。  
「你閉嘴。去買早餐。」  
一張口發現自己聲音啞到不行的李相赫拒絕多說什麼，縮回去棉被裡想著晚點還有行程怎麼辦。  
被下命令的人自知理虧，乖乖穿上衣服去跑腿。  
一頓早餐換一晚縱慾，值。


End file.
